LCZ Standard Operating Procedures
Class D Personnel Rules “I don’t like this. I really don’t” Class D personnel are used in a variety of tests by the SCP Foundation to research and investigate different kinds of SCPs. Before we get into the rules for the role, you must first understand that in the end, Class D personnel are considered to be EXPENDABLE by the foundation and furthermore when playing as a Class D, expect to be disregarded and considered less important than other roles. If someone has to choose between saving you, a Class D, and a Scientist, they will 99% of the time go with saving the scientist. To this extent, be prepared to die. ALOT. As a Class D, you are expected to follow orders from anyone in Class C and above, and so will generally be listening to everyone who has access to D block. Class Ds are former convicts taken from prisons worldwide and so have ZERO knowledge on what the SCPF or an SCP is at all. 1 - Prison Riots and Rebellions, Breakouts, Generally being hostile. Prison riots, breakouts and generally being hostile* to SCPF personnel without reason is NOT allowed, and doing so will net you anything from a warning to a ban, depending on the severity. To legally commence any three of the above, you must have a suitable reason, for example, during a test on SCP 173, a fellow Class D had his neck snapped in front of you and you were sent back to your cell. This would give you a reason to escape - You are being used in inhumane tests. An example of an unsuitable reason would be like so - during job assignment, you are put into a job you dislike and decide to argue with the console operator, the encounter ends with you getting thrown into isolation. - This is just one of the many realities of being a Class D. To add to this, Class D Prisoners may not riot before the 30 MINUTE round mark. This is to avoid early round breakouts causing security to go into a state of meltdown. If a riot, breakout or fight takes place and you wish to avoid it, simply stay in a cell with nothing in your hands. *Hostile actions include aggressive grabbing, punching, shoving/disarming and anything else that could cause a loss of items or cause damage to SCPF personnel. 2 - Noncompliance As a Class D, you’re a man in a secret facility surrounded by armed guards. Realistically, you’re going to follow their orders to the word. To expand on this point, unless you’ve been subject to the above point on suitable reasons to rebel, there is no reason to resist SCPF personnel. Noncompliance does not mean hesitance. LCZ Guard Rules “Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid.” LCZ Guards are staff posted at the Lower Containment Zones and the Class D Cell blocks. As a member of the security team, your job is to ensure that all SCPs in the LCZ are secure at all times and to keep the Class D Prisoners in check. However, do note that D Class are still players and so although they are prisoners, causing severe damage or killing them is NOT ALLOWED without a good reason. As an LCZ Guard of any rank, you are expected to maintain a high standard of roleplay quality, have a good sense of location with knowledge of the map and to understand that you have powerful equipment in your hands that most other roles don’t have - your job isn’t to abuse this equipment and it should only be used when necessary. 1 - D Class Containment As a Guard posted in the D blocks, your sole job is to KEEP THE PEACE and ensure the Class D prisoners are behaving. This means organizing the Class Ds, preventing riots and protecting important non-security personnel who happen to be inside or around the cell blocks. To do this difficult task, you have been given the appropriate gear - a .45 Pistol with rubber rounds, a telescopic baton, handcuffs, along with other miscellaneous equipment. When dealing with Class Ds you must remember that They are also a player and so must be treated like such - although Class Ds are regarded as expendable in the SCP universe, this is not the case here. Here are some general rules for engaging with a Class D: 1.During Code Green or below, Class D personnel are to be given jobs when possible and, unless hostile/noncompliant, must not be harmed. 2.Class D personnel who are noncompliant or hostile (Either with Harm Intent attacks or Disarming attacks) may be pacified using a Telescopic Baton / Pepper spray/ Flash and sent to isolation until they are compliant. 3.Class D personnel who, even after coming out of isolation, still continue to be noncompliant or hostile may be cuffed and taken to body disposals, where a member of security may execute them with a clean headshot (pistol aiming for the mouth at melee range) for unruly behaviour. They are then to be put into the body disposals tube. 4.Class D ringleaders attempting to rally other prisoners and cause a riot may be executed in a similar fashion as stated above. This only applies to the one CAUSING the riot. 5.During a riot, Security may use anything at their disposal other than lethal weaponry. Only rioting Class Ds may be targeted and uninvolved Class Ds must return to their cells. Security must try their best to restrain and contain as many rioters as possible, as well as giving them medical treatment. However, any Class Ds that continue to be hostile after the riot is over can be subject to Rule 3’s execution. In Conclusion, when in doubt, AdminHelp it.